Increased use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, with an expanding number of wireless services offered on the devices, such as streaming video, have placed increased data loads and throughput requirements on wireless networks. To handle the increasing amount of wireless services to an increasing numbers of users, various multiple antenna techniques can be employed in wireless network environments to meet the increasing data and throughput demands.
One multiple antenna technique to meet increasing data and throughput demands is beamforming. Beamforming is a signal processing technique used to control the directionality of the reception or transmission of a signal on a transducer array. While, conventional multiple antenna techniques, such as beamforming, offer an improved receiver and/or transmit gain or loss compared with omnidirectional reception, conventional multiple antenna techniques are insufficient for dynamic antenna systems.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.